


A Message in Lights

by Sportscandycollective



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, One Shot, Sad Fluff, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9012256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sportscandycollective/pseuds/Sportscandycollective
Summary: While enjoying the colorful Christmas displays, Sportacus sees someone he didn't expect to see during the holidays.
Partly inspired by the song Aleinn um Jólin.
NOTICE: PLEASE DO NOT REPOST MY WORK ONTO OTHER WEBSITES.





	

It was something that everyone in LazyTown looked forward to each year. A few weeks before Christmas, two trucks would drive into LazyTown, carols blasting from their windows. A cheery old man, named Mr. Bernard White, would hop out the truck and direct his two eldest sons to unload the trucks of the many lights, wire structures, hooks, rope, and so forth that they had packed so carefully. The children of LazyTown would gather around to watch them set up the many light displays, but Mr. White, as always, would tell the kids to be patient and head inside as they set up the lights. He’d usually bribe them with a candy cane each, which would be enough to send the kids scurrying inside. It would take nearly three days just to set up all the lights, but it was always worth it.

The lights themselves, however, wouldn’t be first lit until the week before Christmas. It was always such a huge event. Everyone in LazyTown would gather around the outside of the park, bundled up in their warmest winter clothes. Ms. Busybody usually baked a special, holiday-themed cake for the event, and brought jugs of eggnog and cocoa for everyone to enjoy. The Mayor would set up his podium to announce the opening of the annual Christmas Lights Garden. He would then cue Mr. White, who’d open the garden with his ceremonial plugging-in of the lights.

This year was no different. The kids all chittered to each other happily, awaiting eagerly for the Mayor’s annual speech. Ziggy was chewing excitedly on his fifth candy cane for the day. Stingy peered over the wrong shoulder as he was tapped on the back, only to come face-to-face with one of Trixie’s signature snowballs.  
“Hey!” he said upsettably. He kneeled and scooped up a snowball in a rushed fashion. “Take this then!” he shouted, chucking a snowball in Trixie’s direction.

Trixie ducked and stuck her tongue out. “You gotta hit me first Stingy!” she taunted.  
And that would begin another massive snowball fight. Trixie flung multiple snowballs towards Stingy, Pixel, and Ziggy, at a rate only matched by a machine gun. Giggles and cries erupted from both sides as the groups fired more and more snowballs at each other, so fast that they became less “snowballs” then “snow clumps”. Ms. Busybody flew for cover as a wayward snowball grazed her bouffant, rattling the table full of cups as she did. The Mayor made his way to the stage, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

“Oh my! Children, please!” he stuttered uneasily. He crouched quickly behind his podium as another snow clump flew in his general direction, making contact with the center of the stand. He shook behind his hiding place. “Oh dear, this is a mess! Those kids have had too much sugar!” he told himself. The snowballs and clumps were still flying as the Mayor peered around his barrier, resulting in him getting a snowball right to the face. Sputtering, he cleaned the snow off his face. “Oh bother…” he said nervously.

High above the clouds, Sportacus was getting ready to join the others down below. He had pulled out his favorite scarf and tied it neatly around his neck. He also pulled out a longer sleeved version of his costume from his closet. Ever since last year, where he had been thoroughly chastised for not “taking care of himself” and bundling up from the cold (despite him trying to explain that he didn’t need to wear as much clothing to keep warm like everyone else) by Ms. Busybody and Stephanie, he had taken time to invest in a slightly warmer version of his uniform. He wouldn’t admit it to them, but the longer sleeves felt slightly overkill. He already felt like he was overheating.  
As he contemplated changing back into his normal uniform, his crystal began to beep and glow. “Someone’s in trouble!” he said. He did his signature move and charged towards the door. “Door!” he called out. The door opened quickly, and he flipped out of his ship.

Sportacus landed cleanly on the snowy ground below, quickly ducking as multiple snowballs nearly clocked him in the head. He flipped over to the quivering mayor. “Mayor! What’s the trouble?” he asked.

The Mayor pointed at the children. “It’s the kids! They’ve gotten into the sugar again! I can’t get them to stop their snowball fight!”

Sportacus nodded. He flipped over, right into the middle of the snow maelstrom. He pulled two paddles out of his pack, volleying most of the snowballs off away from the kids. Finally, after enough snowballs had failed to make contact with their targets, the kids eased up. “Kids! I understand you’re having fun, but when someone asks you nicely to stop, you should stop!” he said.

“Sorry Sportacus! Guess we just got a little too into it.” Stephanie admitted sheepishly. The kids agreed and congregated together, brushing the snow off their clothes. Mayor Meanswell stood up, adjusting the microphone.

“Sportacus! Since you’re already here, why don’t you help me welcome Mr. White to the stage! It’s quite a special event tonight. Tonight is when we open the annual Christmas Lights Garden!” The Mayor asked.

Sportacus looked at him, confused. “What is this Christmas Lights Garden? Don’t think I’ve ever heard of it!” The kids gaped at him, some of them audibly gasping at this confession.

“What do you mean you’ve never heard of the Christmas Lights Garden? It’s one of the most beautiful, most awesome things that happens in LazyTown each year!” Ziggy said excitedly. “Each year, Mr. White comes into town with these HUGE trucks full of lights! And, and, he sets them all up right in the park here! It’s so pretty, and he makes lots of cool designs with them! Like lions! And dinosaurs!”

Sportacus nodded and laughed. “Well, that sounds really fun! When does it start?”

The Mayor glanced at his watch and gasped. “Oh! Right about now!”  
He tapped the microphone, checking to make sure it was on. “Hello LazyTown, and welcome to our annual opening of the Christmas Lights Garden!” The kids and Sportacus cheered. “And as always, I’d like to welcome to the stage Mr. White, so he can give a few words of merriment before he lights the lights!”

“Thank you Mayor.” Said Mr. White, his voice deep and slightly raspy, probably from cigarette smoke. He smiled as he approached the podium. “Folks, setting up the LazyTown light display is one of my favorite parts of the year. It’s certainly something I look forward to every December. It warms my heart to see how the things I create really ignite the imagination and wonder of so many people. I only hope that this year’s garden gives those same feelings again. Merry Christmas everyone, and please enjoy the Christmas Lights Garden!”  
Mr. White then reached down and plugged in the lights. With a spark and a sputter, the garden came alive, with multi-colored lights sparkling against the snow, and more mechanical figures whirring to life. The kids looked on in amazement.

The Mayor chuckled and took over the mic once again. “There you have it! The Christmas Lights Garden is officially open!”

Stephanie pulled at Sportacus’s arm, bouncing up and down. “Come on Sportacus! You’re going to love this!”

Sportacus laughed. “All right, Stephanie! I’m coming!”

Indeed, the garden was magnificent. Sportacus looked on in awe at the millions of twinkling, electric lights above him, each having a specific purpose. Ziggy and Stingy ran past him, giggling and pointing at the giant elephant, made of bright blue lights, surrounded by gazelles, giraffes, lions, and zebras, all made of lights. An electric safari of sorts. It didn’t take him long to lose Stephanie, as she ran off to join Pixel and Trixie at watching a moving display of two knights jousting.  
For the first time in who knows how long, Sportacus took his time, strolling and taking in the many figures and things made of lights. He was dazzled by the tiny fishes made only of wire and lights, leaping over a mini waterfall (NOT made of lights), past animatronic bears covered in electric twinkle lights. He was nearly spooked by one display of a music box, which opened to reveal a little ballerina animatronic, complete with the sweet sounds of “Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy”. He chuckled and watched in amazement as the little ballerina spun around and curtseyed, before resting down as the box closed once again.

As Sportacus walked around, surveying the beautiful landscape, the sound of a voice caught his attention. It was one he hadn’t expected to hear. He turned and saw a man: tall, long-limbed. He was inadequately dressed for the weather, as evident from his shivering and how he wrapped his arms around his chest. But he didn’t seem to care. His focus was fixed on a large, electric display of a scene from “The Nutcracker”.  
“Magnificent.”, Sportacus heard him mutter, as he rubbed his arms for warmth. Sportacus slowly approached him, extending his hand towards the shivering person.  
“Robbie?” he asked.

Robbie jumped and gasped. Upon seeing who it was, he scowled. “What are you doing here Sportaflop? Don’t you have better things you could be doing?”

Sportacus’s still smiled, gesturing to the lights. “I’m enjoying these beautiful lights, as I imagine you are doing too?”

Robbie scoffed and looked away. “What do you want?” he asked.

Sportacus’s smile faded away. He approached Robbie a bit more. “You look so cold.” He gently took ahold of Robbie’s hands, receiving a pained hiss from Robbie. The skin was already looking on the red side, the start of frostbite.  
“Don’t you have winter clothes?”  
  
Robbie quickly took his hands away from Sportacus. “I’m fine.” He said sternly. He turned and began to walk away.  
Sportacus, still worried, looked up towards his airship, floating over the town. “Gloves! Jacket!” he cried out. Down from his airship, a pair of gloves and a puffy jacket dropped gently. Sportacus grabbed the gear and caught up with Robbie. He handed him the gear.

Robbie cocked an eyebrow at the sudden appearance of winter clothes. “Are you just able to have anything drop from your ship?” he asked.  
Sportacus just laughed. “Not exactly anything, but most things I need. Put these on.”  
Robbie wanted to refuse, just because he didn’t want help from the elf. But at the same time, his hands were freezing and were starting to hurt. He reluctantly took the jacket and put it on. He didn’t want to admit that it was incredibly warm and comfortable, the faux fur trim on the hood tickling his ears. He then put on the gloves, being slightly surprised as they began to gently warm his hands. “Thanks.” He finally said.

Sportacus nodded. “I’m just glad to help.”  
Robbie rolled his eyes. “Always have to be a goodie two-shoes huh?”  
Sportacus wasn’t even fazed by the comment. He just extended his hand once again towards Robbie. “Would you like to walk with me?”  
Robbie stopped. He looked down at Sportacus’s hand. For a moment, he considered taking it, but eventually declined. “Not if I have to hold your hand while doing it.”  
Sportacus shrugged. “That’s fair, but would you like to walk with me?”  
“Why?” asked Robbie.  
“Because you looked a little lonely.” Answered Sportacus.  
“Look Sportadoof, just because I’m on my own doesn’t mean I’m lonely.” Robbie retorted.  
Sportacus shrank back. “All right, I’ll leave you alone then. I’m sorry that I assumed, Robbie.” He said quietly. He slowly backed off and walked away.

Sportacus walked down a small side path, looking up at the display above him. Mr. White and his sons had elegantly created a flock of bluebirds out of lights, and with the magic of some gears and motors, their wings moved up and down. He still marveled at the sight, and wondered just how much time they had spent to make these wonderful attractions. A sign suddenly caught his attention. It pointed towards the left and read: ILLUMINATED MEADOW. That sounded interesting. Sportacus made his way towards the meadow.

It was truly beautiful. So many varieties of wild flowers, all intricately and painstakingly imitated through electric lights. It might’ve just been his mind, but Sportacus could’ve sworn he could even smell the sweet aroma from the multitude of blossoms. Had Mr. White programmed something to spray perfume into the air? It wouldn’t have surprised him. As he walked along the meadow, his attention was drawn to the sound of snow crunching behind him. He turned and saw Robbie, panting slightly, his breath condensing into little white clouds in the air.  
“Are you okay Robbie?” Sportacus asked.

Robbie, his cheeks slightly pink (from the cold?), stood up straight and cleared his throat. “I just wanted to apologize and thank you for the clothes. I guess I didn’t feel right just blowing you off after your, um, kind gesture. So, thanks.” He concluded.

Sportacus smiled. “You’re welcome Robbie.” He gestured towards the path. “Would you like to join me?”

Robbie just shrugged. “I mean, if you’re not waiting for anyone. Aren’t you with Stinky and Poodles or whatever? They always seem to be nearby if you’re around.”  
Sportacus shook his head. “No, they ran off on their own.”  
Robbie gave him a feigned, surprised look. “Wow, this just might be a first. They’re off on their own and you’re actually able to walk around and NOT have to save them.” He said sarcastically.  
Sportacus tried to surpress a chuckle. “That’s not very nice, Robbie.”  
Robbie looked at Sportacus with disbelief. “Tell me I’m wrong!”  
Sportacus shook his head. “I won’t confirm or deny what you’re suggesting.”  
Robbie smiled and sighed. “You’re just too nice about it.”  
“Maybe, but it’s gotten me this far right? Now, how about we keep looking at the lights? There’s still a lot to see.” Sportacus suggested, starting to walk down the path.  
Robbie acquiesced and followed along.

The two walked side by side and gazed at the electric wonders. They saw water fountains made of electric lights. They saw multiple landmarks recreated with string lights, like the Statue of Liberty and the Eiffel tower. They even saw a little penguin orchestra, with a speaker playing a canned orchestral version of “Winter Wonderland”. They both got a good chuckle out the sillier display.

As they walked along, Sportacus decided to pipe up. “You know Robbie, I didn’t expect to see you here.”  
Robbie paused. “Oh yeah? And why’s that? Because I just give off a grinchy vibe?”  
Sportacus shrugged. “Well, I mean you’ve never seemed to like the holiday. We send you invitations to the annual LazyTown Christmas party, and you rarely show up. I don’t see any decorations around your lair. And you always hunker down during the snow days. I guess I just assumed you’re not much of a Christmas guy.”  
Robbie frowned. “So just because I don’t do all the obnoxious rituals I can’t like Christmas?”  
“Well no, that’s not-“  
“I mean you’re not completely wrong. I don’t like Christmas, but not for the rituals. They’re annoying, yes, but it doesn’t make everyone any noisier than they usually are. Plus, there’s tons of sweets around this time of year.”

The two of them stopped in front of a lights display of Santa in his sled, being pulled by eight, animatronic reindeer. Rudolph was at the very front, his red nose glowing brightly against the night sky.  
“Then, what is it that you don’t like about Christmas?” Sportacus asked quietly.  
Robbie looked away. He sighed. “Whenever I hear people talk about Christmas, I just hear people talk about how it’s a holiday to spend time with love ones. To share memories. To have cheer.”  
Sportacus smiled. “Of course! That’s one of the best parts. You get together with your friends and family, you sing songs, and—“  
  
“What if you don’t have anyone like that?”  
  
Sportacus’s smile disappeared. The optimism and cheerfulness, usually ever-present in his face, vanished in an instant like a snowflake on a hot mug of coffee.  
He looked towards Robbie, seeing his eyes watering. “Do…do you not have people to spend Christmas with Robbie?”  
Robbie gave a sarcastic chuckle. “Do you SEE me visiting people, Sportacus? Or more, do you see people visiting ME? Of course, I don’t have people to be with. I don’t have people to be with most of the year, what would make it different on Christmas?”  
Sportacus winced. “I-I just thought, maybe you’d have family…”  
“I haven’t heard or seen my family in years Sportacus. I mean, not like I’d want to, they didn’t exactly make Christmas better than it usually is.” Robbie said, growing more quiet.  
Sportacus felt a pit growing within him. He hadn’t known just how bad Robbie’s experience with Christmas was, or for how long he felt lonely.  
“That’s why I don’t go to your Christmas parties. You all have fun, but that’s because you’re friends with each other. You all invite me, but I know you don’t actually want me there. And why would you? It’s not like I’ve ever been nice to everyone.”

Robbie stepped back. He began to walk away, only to stop and sigh. He shook his head. “That’s why I don’t like Christmas. I don’t like what it means, what so many people say it means. It just reminds me of how…how I’m always alone on Christmas.” He then walked down the path.

Sportacus’s heart ached. He couldn’t leave Robbie like this, not after hearing just how lonely he was. He ran after Robbie, the two ending up at the center of the park. In the middle of the grand garden was a gigantic Christmas tree, decorated in beautiful, glittery lights and ornaments. The colors bounced off and reflected rainbows onto the snow. On top of this tree was a brilliant and giant star, painted a solid gold color. The two slowly approached the tree, transfixed by its beauty. Sportacus was a bit behind Robbie. He tried to think of what he wanted to say.

Robbie was leaning against the border fence that housed the tree, looking up at its long branches. Sportacus joined him, at first not saying anything. The two just stood there together, admiring the tree’s decorations.  
Robbie was the first to break the silence. “Why can’t you just leave me in peace, Sportacus?”  
Sportacus steeled his nerves. “Because hearing you talk about Christmas, it reminded me of a song I heard long ago.”  
Robbie gave a harsh laugh. “You elves and your songs. If I let you tell me about it, will you finally leave me be?”  
Sportacus thought for a moment. “Okay, I promise to leave you be after this.”  
Robbie nodded. “Fine, then let’s hear it.”  
Sportacus cleared his throat. He felt nervous, he wasn’t the strongest singer. He had definitely never sung for anyone before, but this was important.

His voice was quiet, yet sweet as he sang:

_Veistu_ _hvað sagt er um menn_  
sem oft týna leið  
Að þeir sjái á jólunum ljós  


_Veistu hvað sagt er um þann sem oft stendurr einn?  
Að hann á einhvern að um jólin._

 

Sportacus took a deep breath after finishing. Robbie was silent, taking in what he‘d heard. "And that means what?" he asked.

Sportacus nodded. "It basically means that no one is truly alone on Christmas. That there‘s always someone there for everyone on the holiday."

Robbie snorted. "And that‘s supposed to make me feel better?"

Sportacus bit his lip. "I don‘t think you understand. I‘m trying to say that you aren‘t actually alone. That you have someone who wants to spend time with you on Christmas, and at any time during the year."  
Robbie looked at Sportacus with suspicion. "And who would that be?"  
  
Sportacus paused, then responded quietly. "Me."  
  
Robbie nearly burst out laughing. "Right, humor me some more Sportajerk. Take my loneliness and make it a joke. Why in the world would you want to spend Christmas with someone like me?"

Sportacus looked down for a second. "Maybe because I really do like you. And I believe that you are someone I want to know more about. Someone I want to spend time with. To be friends with."

Robbie‘s expression cracked, showing some vulnerability. The wall he had built around himself, the one to protect himself from being hurt or disappointed, was being chipped away at. "You...You have a pretty weird choice of friends then, if you really want to befriend me."  
Sportacus smiled. "Sometimes the best friends are the weird ones, right?"  
Robbie chuckled and shook his head. "If you say so, I prefer friends that make sense."  
Sportacus laughed. "But where‘s the fun in friends that make sense all the time?"  
Robbie rolled his eyes. "They need to make sense on occasion right? Like with you, for example. I can‘t be so interesting that you‘d actually go out of your way to befriend me, could I? There must be something else, something else driving you, something that makes sense."

Sportacus paused, his cheeks turning a slight shade of red. "I mean, well, does there have to be? Maybe I just think you‘d be a great friend?"  
Robbie shook his head. "After all I‘ve done to you? No way. There‘d have to be something else making you do this."  
Sportacus‘s hand held the back of his neck, his eyes darting to the ground. "I-I mean, I don‘t think I need anything to make me want to be friends. It just, uh, feels right."  
Robbie looked over, his attention caught on Sportacus‘s body language. At first, his cheeks turned a matching shade of red when he realized what Sportacus could be hinting at. But his flustered state quickly turned into a knowing smirk.  
"Gosh, could that be what I think it is?" he said in an over-the-top manner. "Could that be mistletoe?"  
Sportacus looked up. "What? I don‘t see-"

Sportacus was quickly interrupted by Robbie giving him the most innocent, most gentle of pecks right on the lips.He stayed close to Sportacus, giving a decent amount of room between their faces, but was still closer than most would deem normal. Sportacus felt all the blood rush to his cheeks and his ears. He was sure he was red as some of the ornaments on the tree.  
  
"Was I right?" Robbie asked, looking slightly nervous yet also excited.  
Sportacus, once he was finally able to process what happened, responded with a nod and a flustered "Y-Yeah."  
Robbie laughed. "Good, glad I didn‘t get that wrong. I would‘ve really made a fool out of myself if I did that and you really weren‘t into it."  
  
Sportacus laughed as well, still processing everything. He looked into Robbie‘s eyes. "W-Would it be alright if I...kissed you again?"  
Robbie grinned. "You don‘t need to ask me twice."  
Sportacus smiled as he leaned in for another kiss. This one was much more involved than the last kiss. It was a true kiss. Sportacus cupped Robbie‘s face as he wrapped his arms around Sportacus‘s back. Sportacus could feel the wetness of tears hit his cheeks. He stopped and pulled back.  
"Are you okay?"  
Robbie nodded. "Yeah, I am. I guess I‘m just really happy. I‘m happy to not be alone at Christmas for once."  
Sportacus gave him a small, warm smile. "Me too."  
The two leaned in and kissed each other again.

They stayed there for quite some time, just enjoying each other‘s company.

As they exited the garden, they saw the kids hanging around the exit, excitedly talking to each other about all the wonderful sights they saw. They stopped once they saw Sportacus and Robbie exit together, standing close to each other, holding each others‘ hands. Their eyes widened and they began to whisper to one another. Robbie felt a bit uneasy.  
"I think they‘re talking about us." He said nervously.  
Sportacus gave him a reassuring nuzzle, which only made the kids talk more.  
"It‘s okay, we can talk to them about this later on. I wouldn‘t worry about it."  
Robbie sighed and nodded. "You‘re right." He smiled. "I‘m so glad that I decided to come here."  
"As am I. This truly is a great night." Sportacus said.  
"Do you want to do something else? The night is still young." Robbie asked with a small grin.  
  
Sportacus gave him a sly smile. "I‘m guessing you haven‘t decorated your lair? We could put up some Christmas decorations!"  
Robbie rolled his eyes. "I meant something FUN Sportakook. Decorating isn‘t my idea of a good time."  
Sportacus gave his hand a little squeeze. "Well, may not hurt to give it another go? Especially since you have someone helping you this time?"  
Robbie sighed and smiled. "Alright, I‘ll give it another go. But I swear, you better not put up a bunch of noisy ornaments on the tree. Those things always go off at the weirdest hours."  
Sportacus winked at him. "I promise, no super noisy ornaments then."

The two then ran off towards Robbie‘s lair, ready to celebrate the rest of the Christmas season with each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my way too long, Christmas-themed, one shot! I guess I need to work on making more succinct stories haha. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this story and hope you all have a happy holiday/merry Christmas/happy Hannukah/etc!


End file.
